customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroko Yamamoto (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
' '''Hiroko Yamamoto' (山本博子 Yamamoto Hiroko) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Hiroko has red eyes, red lips, and short, red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Hiroko's main weapon is Galeforce. These daggers were mass-produced. Because of this, they are not that strong, but they are infused with wind magic and can push the opponent back. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Hiroko uses two kunai swords and fights with Yatsude Ninjutsu. In Soul Calibur IV-V, she uses two kodachi swords and fights with Musō-Battō-ryū. Then in Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she uses the same weapon and fighting style in Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Hiroko says "Not on my watch, you brat!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Hiroko takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Hiroko will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Hiroko can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Hiroko open for attack. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Hiroko Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (02,19) Upper Torso: Chinese Goddess (02,19) Waist: Heavy Belt (02,19 and 02,19) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (36,21) Feet: Noble's Shoes (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 02,19 Lips: 02,19 Eyes: 02,19 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,21 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''Mission complete.'' - Press or hold any button during replay. *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating.'' *''Disappear.'' *''You imbecile.'' *''Slowpoke.'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''No...'' *''I don't believe this.'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Hiroko's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 3115.JPG 100 3116.JPG 100 3117.JPG 100 3118.JPG 100 3120.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h00m33s216.png|Hiroko wielding Galeforce. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h00m59s156.png|Hiroko wielding Galeforce before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h01m27s193.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h01m37s36.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h02m47s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h03m00s99.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-13-19h03m27s153.png|Hiroko wielding Galeforce after the battle.